mixels_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ask the Mixels!
You can ask or dare any of the following Mixels (And Nixel) anything! Mixels you can ask * Flain * Teslo * Krader * Flurr * Kraw * Jawg * Glomp * Scorpi * Magnifo * Flamzer * Nurp-Naut * Globert * Snoof * Gox * Kramm * Vaka-Waka * Spugg * Dribbal * Camillot * Kuffs * Jamzy * Splasho * Sharx * Surgeo * Screeno * Mysto * Sweepz * Ferione * Avoir * Harmony Rules by the Author * If you break these rules you will get banned from asking for the rest of the day by the author (Mixingitall and the person who wrote these rules because they are the same person) * The comments are for QUESTIONS ONLY. No roleplaying or spamming. * Be nice and accept other's questions. * DO NOT ANSWER QUESTIONS, ESPESSIALY ANSWERED ONES, OR ELSE YOU WILL BE BANNED FROM ASKING FOR A WEEK Questions A wikia contributor asked: Flurr,are you friends with Meltus and Snoof? Flurr: They're pretty cool. :) Flurr0900 asked: Flurr, are you a brony? If not do you know anyone who is? Flurr: No. What is that, anyway? Flurr0900 asked: Scorpi, who do you like to cuddle the most? Scorpi: Fwain Flurr0900 asked: Krader,are you the best Rockball player? Magnifo: He cheats. Flurr0900 asked: Magnifo, what was your best magic trick? Do you like the Torts/WizWuz mix? Magnifo: Once I turned into a werewolf because I wanted pie. Don't ask Flurr0900 asked: Gobba, Why are you so stupid? Gobba: (Whimper) VulkTheHulk26 asked: Glomp, do you like Gobba? Glomp: He is my friend. <3 Flurr0900 asked: A brony is a boy My Little Pony fan so are you one? Flurr: No. Flurr0900 asked: Teslo, which do you think is better; Hamlogna Sandwiches or Cookironis? Teslo: What are I can't decide! :< Author dared: Flain, I dare you to cosplay as Flunky from Wonder Quest for the next 10 asks! Flain: Wonder Quest? ahhhhhhghhhhhhh!!!! THIS SUIT IS ANNOYING!!!!! Author: And Teslo, I dare you to cosplay as Lackey For 10 asks! Teslo: Shoot. Flurr0900 asked: Globert,do you like playing Plants vs. Zombies? Globert: Nah. Flurr0900 asked: Naut,why is Nurp so annoying? Nurp: I HEARD THAT!!! Naut: Was that necessary?! Flurr0900 asked: All the Mixels, what do you think of the show NumTums? Flain: NumTums? I don't think anybody watched that. Flurr0900 asked: Glomp, how did Magnifo fix your gooey,sneezy cold? Glomp: Magic! (Duh) Flurr0900 asked: Flain, Out of all the maxes, which one would win in a fight? Flain: US INFERNITES!!! WHOOP! Flurr0900 asked: Flurr, What do you think of the series 7 Mixels? Flurr: I knew they were coming on TV. I met them before. CN asks us to act out things that happened in our Mixel life, and they prepare later mixels for their acts. Flurr0900 asked: Ferione,What is you're favorite band? Ferione: Gaelic Storm. :) Flurr0900 asked: Harmony, why are you called Harmony even though nobody likes you? Harmony: NUU! EVURIUNE FINKS IM KEWUII NYA DESU END EL EDR MIXLE$ R MI BEYFREND END DE GURLL MIXLE$ R ONKEWUII END EF U DUNT FINK IM KEWUIIDESUNYAAA U R ONKEWUII!!!!!!!1!1!1!111!!!! FLEN ES MI HESBOND! SU ES EVURIUNE FRUM FEV NITES IT FREEDYS END MIXLE$ IM DE BEST OHSEE EVUR END STUFF IM- Ferione: It's just the "Classic Mary Sue Naming System" or CMSNS (Pronounced "Simpsons",as in the famous animated comedy) Flurr0900: "flamzer is there anything in the world that your not afraid of?" Flamzer: I-I guess... Flurr0900: "snoof what is your favourite video game and tv show?" Snoof: IDK Flurr0900: scorpi and flurr which one out of these do you think is the cutest? File:Meet_the_numtums.jpg Scorpi: I can't see the pictwure :-< Flurr: Eh... Flurr0900: "yo teslo and krader what is your favourite TV shows?" Teslo: Any good show on CN! Krader: Me agree with Teslo! Flurr0900: "to magnifo how do you pronounce your name?" Magnifo: Mag-neh-fo. Obviously. Flurr0900: "to flurr what is your favourite animated tv show?" Flurr: The Amazing World of Gumball! Gumball: Thanks! A wikia Contributor asked: Flain,What's your favorite insect? Flain: NONE! I hate bugs! A wikia contributor asked/dared?: To Flamzer and Nurp-Naut, Would you switch bodies for an unexpected reason? Nurp-Naut: It's all Flainky and Teslackey's fault. >:( Flamzer: FLAMZER I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS AFTER I GET MY BODY BACK!!! A wikia contributor asked/dared: Flamzer and Globert, would you Body-Swap? Flamzer: This. is. not. FABULOOOUUUSSS. Globert: NOOOO- A wikia contributor asked: Flamzer and Nurp-Naut how did you switch bodies in the first place? Nurp-Naut: I actually don't know. Flamzer: Sorry, kid. :( A wikia contributor dared: Gobba, I dare you to wear Huggies Pullups! Gobba: No! I AM NOT DOING THAT!!! GET BACK PPL BEFORE THE MONSTER GETS YOU ALLLLLLLLLLL!!!! COME ON, THAT SPIN-MAIL BOX MUST BE BROKEN!!! (Bangs on Spin-Mail box) There we go! I just need to kiss Iza! (Iza pounces on Gobba) Spin-Mail Box: PLEASE STAND BY Spin-Mail box: A wikia contributor asked: Ferione, why are you a mary sue? Ferione: WHY ARE YOU A VANDAL!?! Spinmail box: A wikia contributor asked: Glomp,Teslo,Flain, and Flamzer, would you body swap? Zorch would use a body swap gem to do it all. Glomp: IDK. It would be weird. Flain: Yeah. Teslo: How would Zorch get a body swap gem anyway? Flamzer: Oh hey, It's Zorch. Teslo: WHAT'Z THAT IN HIZ HAND Glomp: Zorch, NO! Flain: ZORCH, WHAT ARE YOU- Spinmail box: A wikia contributor asked: Snoof and Glomp, will you switch bodies and use your powers to fight nixels? Snoof: Sorry, but no. Glomp: Would if we could. :( AlexJake14 dares: Nurp, I dare you to kiss Meltus! Nurp: What's kiss? Naut: HE'S ONLY 4!